Blizzard
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Yugi gets caught in a blizzard and is missing. Yami needs to find him. Pairings are: YamixYugi, AtemuxHeba, SetoxJoey, LeoxYuesei
1. Caught in a Storm

Here's another story. Yet another Yugi and Yami don't admit that they are in love with each becasue of fear of rejection.

Couldn't get this idea out of my head.

Pairings are:

YamixYugi

AtemuxHeba

SetoxJoey

LeoxYuesei

Summary: On the way home from spending the day at the Kaiba mansion with Joey and Mokuba, Yugi gets caught in a blizzard and is missing. Yami, Atemu, Heba, Leo, Yuesei, Seto, and Joey immedaitely start looking for thier missing friend. When they find him, Yugi's half frozen and unconscious. Will Yugi be able to survive this icy ordeal? Will Yami be able to tell Yugi that he's in love with him, or has Yami missed the chance to be with his Light?

Disclaimer: I won nothing except for the plot!

THe characters of Leo, Yuesei, Kyla, and Sayora have nothing to do with Princess Neferteri AKA Kyrsta's characters. They are my own creations.

* * *

Chapter 1- Caught in a Storm

Yugi and Mokuba were laughing themselves senseless while Seto glared at them.

"It's not funny!" Seto yelled.

Mokuba wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "I'm sorry, big brother, but seeing you trip over these shoes and fall head first to the floor was funny!"

"He's right it was." Yugi agreed, holding his stomach, which was hurting from laughing.

Seto turned his icy glare to his lover, who grinned at him.

"Now, Seto. Just calm down." Joey said, holding up his hands and backing up a little.

"Calm down? Puppy, if I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times not to leave your things lying around in the middle of the room, especially the living room!" Seto shouted.

Mokuba leaned over to Yugi and said, "He really gets pissed when he and Joey are about to, you know, and he falls over something. Man, he never yells louder than he does then."

Yugi couldn't help it. He burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up, Moto!" Seto shouted.

That only made Yugi laugh harder.

"Come on, Seto. Take it easy. You know that Yugi doesn't mean any harm by that." Joey said.

"The things that I put up with for you." Seto muttered as he walked out of the room.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it." Yugi said.

"Don't worry. I'll make it up to him later." Joey said.

"Yeah. I bet you will. You're probably the only person who can do stuff that makes him fall and get away with it." Yugi said.

"So what? It makes him happy, and I stay out of trouble." Joey said.

Mokuba blushed at the mention of his brother's and Joey's nightly activities. "I just wish that Seto would invest into some soundproofing for your room. Honestly, Seto wonders why I want to sleep during the day. It's because I can't sleep at night because of you two." Mokuba said.

Joey blushed at that.

Yugi just laughed.

"It's not funny, Yug." Joey said.

"To me, it is. It's nothing new to me, Joey. I can hear Leo and Yuesei since their room is right next to mine, and I can also hear Heba and Atemu since they're on the other side of me." Yugi said.

"You just lucked out with where your room is." Joey said.

"Not really. When it gets too much, I just go to Yami's room. He lets me sleep in there when it gets too loud since it's harder to hear them in his room." Yugi said.

"So, you two end up sleeping together." Mokuba said innocently.

"Yeah, we-NO! Not like that!" Yugi exclaimed, blushing at what Mokuba had implied.

Joey and Mokuba were rolling on the floor, laughing.

The two knew about the fact that Yugi was deeply in love with his darker half, Yami, but Yugi was too scared to say anything to Yami about it. He was often teased by Mokuba and Joey about it.

"I go in there to have some peace to sleep. Yami gets that and let's me. It's not like we do that." Yugi said, fighting to stop blushing.

"So, you two just sleep?" Joey asked.

"Well, not all the time. Some nights, we can even hear them in his room. We'll end up talking, or might end up playing a game of duel monsters. We'll even study for tests we might have." Yugi said.

"So, in the time that you two talk, you never end up telling him how you feel abut him." Joey said.

"No, Joey. You know that I don't want to ruin the friendship that I have with Yami, and if he didn't feel the same way, we might end up distanced or not friends at all. I don't want to take that chance. You know how much I value my friendship with Yami." Yugi said.

"Seems to me that keeping a secret like this from him isn't good, either. I mean, you literally have to avoid he subject of love interests all the time." Mokuba said.

"Oh, Yami knows that Yugi's in love with someone. He just doesn't know who it is." Joey said.

"How do you manage to hide that one?" Mokuba asked.

"I just don't say his name or describe how he looks." Yugi said.

"What's Yami said?" Mokuba asked.

"That I should tell this person how I feel." Yugi muttered.

"Then tell him." Joey said.

"Not on your life. Could we talk about something else?" Yugi asked, desperate to get off the subject of his feelings for his Dark.

"Let's play my new fighting game for the Xbox 360. Up to four players can play, so we can all play." Mokuba said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"Sounds good to me." Joey agreed.

Mokuba set up the game, and the group started to play the game.

* * * * * *

"Oh, come on, Yami. Why not?" Atemu asked.

"Because I don't want to, that's why!" Yami retorted.

"You know, it's not doing you any good not telling him." Leo pointed out.

"Great. Now both of you are on my back. I don't want to tell him, and that's that!" Yami growled.

"Yami, it's not my nature to interfere in other people's lives, but I think that you should do what Leo and Atemu have suggested and tell Yugi that you are in love with him. You are driving yourself crazy not telling." Yuesei said.

"For the last time, no!" Yami said.

"Come on? You can't tell me that in the times Yugi's ended up in your room at night that the subject hasn't come up?" Atemu asked.

"The subject came up, but I didn't tell him." Yami said. He glared and added, "And it's because of you three that Yugi ends up in my room to begin with. If you'd all be quiet, Yugi wouldn't need to seek refuge in my room."

All three blushed at the remark.

"Why don't you tell him when the subject does come up?" Leo asked.

"Because he already has someone he likes." Yami said dejectedly.

"Who?" all three asked. This was news to them.

"I don't know. He's never told me a name or what they look like. All I know for sure is that it's a guy, and the reason that Yugi hasn't told him is because he doesn't want to ruin the friendship that he has with this person." Yami said.

"Yami, that is the perfect reason to tell him." Yuesei said.

"No. If Yugi wants this person, then I'm going to let him. I want Yugi to be happy." Yami said.

"Yami, sometimes, you have to fight for the things that you want, and yes, that includes the person that you want to be with. Atemu did." Leos aid.

"Yeah. You do remember that Heba was with that guy from school for a few weeks. That was when I finally snapped. I couldn't stand the thought of Heba being with that guy, so I started to fight for his affections." Atemu said.

"Yeah. By acting as a secret admirer for two weeks." Yami said.

"yeah, but I did get him in the end. The guy was good for nothing anyway." Atemu said.

"That is true." Yuesei agreed.

They heard the front door open and close.

"Is anyone here?" Heba called.

"In the living room!" Atemu replied.

Heba walked in, rubbing his arms.

"Something wrong?" Yuesei asked.

"It's freezing outside." Heba answered.

"I think that there's supposed to be a snowstorm coming." Leo replied.

"Where's Yugi at?" Heba asked.

"He went over to see Joey and Mokuba at the mansion." Yami replied.

"What have you guys been doing?" Heba asked.

"Not much. Just discussing Yami's lack of a love life." Atemu answered.

Yami glared daggers at his twin.

"Well, it'll just be the five of us when Yugi gets back. Kyla and Sayora are both over at a friend's house, and Grandpa's going to be at that dig for a few more weeks." Leo said.

"If there's a storm coming, then there's not going to be much that we can do." Atemu said.

"Well, we could plan on a movie night, and hope that we keep the power." Yuesei said.

"When that fails, there are things that we can do in the dark." Atemu said.

"Good Ra! I didn't need to hear that!" Yami shouted.

The other four laughed.

"Oh, come on, Yami. It's not like you didn't know that already." Heba said.

"Maybe, but I don't especially like hearing about it. I have to hear you in the middle of it enough as it is." Yami said.

"I think I'll see what I can fix us for dinner." Leo said, getting up and going into the kitchen.

* * * * * *

The snow had started to fall, and the wind was howling.

Yugi was getting his coat on.

"Yug, are you sure that you don't want to stay here? I mean, we have plenty of room, and the weather's pretty nasty." Joey said.

Yugi smiled. "No thanks, Joey. I'll be fine." Yugi said.

"At least let me drive you there." Seto said.

"No. I'll be fine, really. It's not as far as you think to my house. I'll be fine." Yugi said.

"But the storm's really bad already." Mokuba said worriedly.

"And the weather channel did say that it was only going to get worse." Joey added.

"For the last time, I will be fine." Yugi said.

"Well, if you're sure. Just call when you get back to the house." Joey said.

"I will, Joey. Bye." Yugi said. He was bundled up as he left the mansion to go home.

"Do you think that he'll be okay?" Mokuba asked.

"Don't worry, Mokuba. I think that he'll be fine." Seto said. He managed to convince Mokuba, but he wasn't able to convince his lover or himself.

* * * * * *

"Man. That is really a bad storm out there." Atemu said, listening to the howling winds.

"Well, the weather channel said that this would be one of the worst snowstorms that Domino has seen in years." Yuesei said.

"You know, I think that we are going to end up being without power tonight." Heba said.

"Well, I think that we're going to have a simple dinner of soup and crackers tonight." Leo said.

"That'll work." Yami stated.

Leo glanced outside. "I doubt that Yugi will be coming home. He'll probably stay at the mansion with Joey, Mokuba, and Seto tonight." Leo said.

"Well, it's probably for the best. I doubt that any of us really want Yugi to be caught coming home in this snowfall." Yuesei said.

"Snowfall? I think this could be considered a blizzard." Atemu said.

"That's pretty much what it is." Leo answered.

Yami bit his lip. He didn't want to worry anyone, but he had a really bad feeling. It was the feeling that he usually got when something bad was about to happen, and with Yugi not in the house, that had Yami even more worried than he was before.

* * * * * *

Yugi walked through the harsh wind. He was having trouble walking and was freezing. "M-maybe I should have t-taken Seto up on his o-offer to drive me home." Yugi said through chattering teeth.

The fierce wind knocked Yugi backwards and he fell onto his butt on the ground.

"Or maybe I- should have stayed at the m-mansion altogether." Yugi said.

Yugi stood back up and continued to fight the wind. He held an arm in front of his face as he trudged through the snow. He tripped over something in the snow and fell face-first into the ground. He sat up brushed the snow form his face. Looking down, Yugi realized that he had tripped over a rock in the snow.

"This is really not my day." Yugi muttered. He got back on his feet and continued his way through the fierce wind.

Yugi thought he heard something, but wasn't sure since the wind was blowing and howling so much.

A second later, he heard the sound of beeping. Turning, Yugi found himself looking right at a car's headlights.

"Ahh!" Yugi screamed as he moved out of the way and fell into the snow.

The car whizzed past him.

Yugi sat up and held his head. He had a bad headache now.

"Just what I need. Something else that will slow me down." Yugi said. He stood up and continued to struggle through the winds and snowfall.

* * * * * *

Yami was looking anxiously at the clock.

Yugi hadn't called them to let them know that he was at the mansion, and that had Yami really worried. Yugi always called when he knew that he wasn't going to be home when they thought that he would be.

Yami left the living room and went upstairs to his room. Picking up his cell phone, Yami turned it on and dialed Yugi's cell phone.

The phone rang.

Yugi's cell phone went to voice mail. "_Hi. This is Yugi. I can't answer right now, so just leave your name and number and get back to you soon._"

Yami put his cell phone down and looked out the window nervously. 'Aibou, where are you? Please don't tell me that you were caught in the storm.' Yami thought.

Yami went back downstairs.

"Where'd you go?' Atemu asked.

"I went to call Yugi on my cell phone." Yami answered.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Yami, for Ra's sake, Yugi is probably staying at the mansion since this storm is so bad. Stop worrying." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I can't help it. Yugi usually calls when he's going to stay somewhere else when he knows we think he's coming home just so we won't worry. I tried to call him, but it went to his voice mail." Yami said.

"The mansion is huge. No one might have been close enough to hear it." Heba reasoned.

Leo could tell that Yami wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Yami, call the mansion and ask Seto or Joey if he's there." Leo said.

Yami nodded and did as Leo suggested.

"Worry wart." Atemu muttered.

"He's worried. You can't blame him with this storm." Yuesei said.

Yami waited for someone to pick up.

"_Hello?_" Joey said.

"Hi, Joey. Is Yugi there?" Yami asked.

"_No. Isn't he home yet, Yami?_" Joey asked.

Yami's blood ran cold. "What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"_Yami, Yugi left here two hours ago. Even with this storm, he should have been there by now._" Joey said.

Yami's expression said that something was wrong.

"Yami, what is it?" Leo asked.

"Yugi left the mansion two hours ago." Yami said.

Leo took the phone and said, "Joey, put Seto on." Once Seto was on the line, Leo said, "Seto, you and Joey start searching from the mansion on. Heba, Yuesei, Atemu, Yami, and I will start looking from here toward the mansion. Between us, we should be able to find Yugi fast."

"_Okay. We leave right now. I'll leave Mokuba here in case Yugi calls here."_ Seto said.

"Okay." Leo said and hung up the phone. "Come on. We need to get warm and start searching. This storm's getting worse by the second, and the longer Yugi's out in this, the worse he could get." Leo said to the others.

All five dashed upstairs to their own rooms and got themselves dressed in warm clothes.

They met back downstairs and left the house to start searching for Yugi.

* * *

I hope you like how this began.

The next one is about the group searching for Yugi.

R&R.


	2. Hypothermia

Chapter 2- Hypothermia

Yami, Atemu, Heba, Leo, and Yuesei were walking through the deep snow and the forceful wind, searching for Yugi.

"Yugi, can you hear me?!" Heba shouted.

"Yugi, answer us!" Leo called.

"Yugi, where are you?!" Yami yelled.

"Yugi, tell us where you are?!" Atemu bellowed.

"Yugi, please answer us!" Yuesei hollered.

All five were yelling over the sound of the wind, hoping that Yugi could hear them.

"It's no use. There's no way that Yugi's going to be able to hear us over the sound of this wind." Atemu had to shout to be heard.

"Yami, try to contact Yugi through your link!" Leo shouted.

Yami nodded. He opened his link and said, //Yugi, can you hear me? Yugi, answer me. Please, Hikari. Tell me where you are, and that you're okay.// Yami was near panicking when Yugi didn't answer. "He's not answering, Leo! Either he doesn't have his link open, or he's unconscious!" Yami shouted.

"Al right! Yuesei and I will search this side of the street! You three search on the other side!" Leo ordered.

They nodded and separated to search.

'Yugi, you have to be okay. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to you.' Yami thought.

* * *

Seto and Joey were also searching for Yugi.

"Yugi, answer me! Yugi, if you can hear me, please answer!" Joey shouted.

"Yugi, let us know if you can hear us!" Seto yelled.

The two continued to call for him.

"It's not use, puppy! There's no way that Yugi's going to hear us! The wind is drowning out our voices!" Seto shouted to him.

"We can't give up, Seto!" Joey said.

"We're not! Let's keep looking, but I don't think that we're going to be able to find him by yelling." Seto said.

Joey nodded, and the two continued to search for their young friend.

'Damn it! Why did I do it?! I knew that I should have tried harder to get Yugi to stay at the mansion! This is my fault!' Joey thought as he continued searching for Yugi.

'I shouldn't have done it! I shouldn't have let Yugi leave! Even if he was insistent on going home, I could of at least drove him!' Seto thought as he looked for the missing boy.

* * *

Yami was becoming panicked. He was still trying to reach Yugi, but with no luck. It was almost like Yugi didn't want him to know he was all right.

'Because you know there's a chance that he might be dead. It would explain the lack of response.' the little voice in the back of his head said.

'NO! Yugi is alive! I won't lose him! I can't lose him!' Yami thought frantically.

Yami was running down the street, looking. He didn't look where he was going, and his foot hit something that was buried in the snow, causing Yami to fall forward head first into the snow. Yami got up. 'I don't have time for this.' Yami thought. He glanced down at the snow, and saw something black in the snow. Yami pushed the snow away and found that it was jacket, buried into snow. Yami, remembering that Yugi had left that morning with a black coat, started to frantically brush the snow away. Yami nearly died of a heart attack when he realized that it was Yugi. "Atemu! Heba! Over here! I found him!" Yami shouted.

By some miracle, Heba and Atemu did hear him and ran over.

"I'm going to get Leo and Yuesei!" Atemu shouted and ran across the street.

Yugi's skin looked blue-gray, he was unconscious, and he looked dead.

"Yami, is he-" Heba started.

"I-I don't know." Yami said.

Lei and Yuesei ran over with Atemu.

Leo got down beside Yugi. "Damn." Leo said.

"What?" Yami asked.

Leo out his fingers at Yugi's neck. The pulse was weak, but it was there. Leo also realized that Yugi's breathing was barely noticeable. Yugi wasn't shivering, either.

"Oh my god! Yugi!" Joey shouted.

They looked up to see Joey and Seto running to them.

"Oh, no." Seto said.

"Seto, we're closet to your house, right?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Seto replied.

"We need to get Yugi there now." Leo said, picking Yugi carefully up into his arms.

No one argued. They just started running toward the mansion.

* * *

Mokuba was waiting nervously to hear anything about Yugi. 'Please let them find him. Please let Yugi be okay.' Mokuba thought nervously.

The doors were suddenly thrown open, and the group came barreling.

Mokuba looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Yugi in Leo's arms.

"Is he okay?" Mokuba asked.

"Seto, I need you to get warm blankets, heaters, and hot water bottles. I also need a room to put him in." Leo said.

"First door on the right." Seto said. He and Joey ran off to the things that Leo asked for.

Leo ran upstairs with Yugi with Atemu, Heba, Yami, Yuesei and Mokuba behind him.

Yuesei opened the door, and Leo went in. Leo out Yugi on the bed and instantly took Yugi's coat off.

"Mokuba, do you have any warm clothes we can put on him?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Yugi left a few things here when he stayed over a few weeks ago." Mokuba replied.

"Get them." Leo said.

Mokuba ran out.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Atemu asked.

"He has hypothermia. His body temperature has dropped. We need to get him warm. The fact that he's not shivering is bad, and his skin color is too off." Leo said. He started to get Yugi out of his soaked clothes.

"Here they are, Leo." Seto said as he Joey entered with the things that Leo had asked for.

Mokuba came back with the clothes.

Leo quickly got Yugi in the clothes and started to cover him with blankets and put the hot water bottles under the blankets.

"Leo, is there anything we can do?" Yami asked.

"No. I'm going all we can. Seto, you have a medical wing, right?" Leo asked.

"Yes. Do we need it?" Seto asked.

"No." Leo said.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"At least, not yet. If we can get him warmed up with the blankets, the water bottles, and the heaters, he should be fine. If it doesn't, then we may need to get him to the medical wing." Leo said.

"How did this even happen?" Heba asked.

"We tried to get him to stay here, or at least let us give him a ride, but Yugi wouldn't listen. I was about to call you guys to see if Yugi was there when Yami called. We didn't mean for this to happen." Joey said.

"It's not your fault. We shouldn't have assumed that Yugi stayed here with you guys." Leo said. He touched Yugi's face and grimaced at how cold it was.

"What's wrong, though?" Mokuba asked.

"He's been out in the cold for so long that he developed hypothermia. It's when your body temperature starts to drop too low. Your bodily functions start to stop. We have to get him warmed up fast." Leo said.

"What about a hot bath? Would that help?" Joey asked.

"No. We need to get him warmed up, but that could cause his heart to stop. The heat from the hot water would be too much of a shock to his cold body, and his heart could stop. The blankets, the heaters, and the hot water bottles should be enough for now. If worst comes to worse, I know what to do if we need to take him to the medical wing." Leo said.

"What now?" Joey asked.

"All that we can do it wait. There's not much else that we can do. We just need to keep him as warm as possible." Leo said.

"I'd like to know what happened." Seto said.

"Probably the ferocity of the storm. We all saw how bad it was being out there. It was hard to hear anything, see anything, or do anything really. We had to fight against the wind to walk." Leo said.

"The cold probably became too much for Yugi. He must have passed out or something." Yuesei said.

"Yeah, and laying in the snow and cold for so long sent him into hypothermia." Leo said.

"This wouldn't have happened if we hadn't let Yugi go out in that storm to go home. We should have kept him here." Joey said.

"And if he wouldn't, we could have at least driven him." Seto said.

"You couldn't have known that this would happen. We just assumed that because of how bad the storm had gotten that Yugi was just going to stay here. We should have called sooner to make sure. If Yami hadn't called you when he did, Yugi could have died." Leo said.

Those words sent a chill down Yami's spine, knowing that had he not questioned his Light's whereabouts, Yugi could have died.

"Is there anything else that we can do?" Heba asked.

"No. I'll stay here with him. I think that the rest of you should go get something to eat." Leo said.

"Yeah. We were about to when the phone rang." Joey added.

"I'll bring you something, lover." Yuesei said.

Leo nodded.

Everyone left except for Leo.

"Yami, you need to go eat." Leo said.

"Leo, I don't want to leave him." Yami said.

"Yami, I know that you're scared and that you're upset, but there is nothing that you can do here. You're not going to do Yugi any good if you get weak from not eating. Besides, you and I both know that Yugi wouldn't want you to do that to yourself." Leo said.

Yami nodded. "Okay," Yami said. He turned and went back downstairs.

Leo looked at Yugi and sighed. "You're causing a bit of trouble, Yugi. Wake up soon so that we know you're all right." Leo said. He reached out and gently stroked Yugi's hair. He winced when his fingers touched Yugi's cold forehead. Leo sighed. "This is going to be a long night." Leo said.

* * *

Heba, Atemu, Yuesei, Yami, Joey, Seto, and Mokuba were downstairs eating dinner.

"I feel bad eating considering what happened to Yugi." Heba said.

"I know, but it's not going to help Yugi for us not to eat. In fact, it would only make Yugi feel bad if we didn't eat." Atemu said.

"We're really sorry, guys. We didn't mean for this to happen." Joey said.

"Joey, it's not your fault. You heard what Leo said." Yami said.

"If we hadn't let him leave, this wouldn't have happened." Seto said.

"Maybe, but you can't blame yourselves. You know how Yugi is. He probably thought that he would be fine. He didn't know how bad the storm was." Atemu said.

"I do know that I am going to give Yugi a good yelling when he wakes up." Heba said.

"Let's wait until he recovers. Then we can all yell at him." Atemu said.

"I just hope that he'll be okay." Mokuba said.

"It's a good thing that Leo's a doctor. He knows these kinds of things. If he thinks that more needs to be done, he'll do it." Seto said.

Yami's mind had stopped thinking about what the others were saying. He was thinking about Yugi. 'He could have died. If I hadn't been so worried, he could have died. I could have lost Yugi, and he would have never known how much I love him.' Yami thought. That thought alone had his heart wrenching painfully. He had thought that he would be fine with Yugi never knowing that he was in love with him, nut now he wasn't so sure. 'Could I really handle that? Could I really deal with the fact that Yugi never knew?' Yami asked himself.

It wasn't long before the group headed upstairs.

Yami grabbed Atemu and said, "Could I talk to you?"

Atemu nodded, and the two stayed behind.

"I know that this might not be the time, but were you serious about what you said earlier?" Yami asked.

"I have said a lot today. Could you be a little more specific?" Atemu asked.

"When you, Leo, and Yuesei were telling me that I needed to tell Yugi how I felt, were you serious?" Yami asked.

"I know I did it in a teasing manner, but yeah, I think that you should." Atemu said.

"Even if there's someone else that has captured Yugi's attention?" Yami asked.

"Yami, there are times that you have to fight for the one that you love. I mean, I was scared to tell Heba, too, Yami. I didn't want to ruin the friendship that we had forged over the time that we shared a body. When he started dating Fred a few months ago, at first, I was going to let him because I thought it would make Heba happy, but I grew jealous. I knew that I wanted Heba, and I made the choice to fight for him. Sure, I was a secret admirer at the start, but in the end, I ended up being with Heba. If you really want to be with Yugi, then you need to fight for him." Atemu said.

"I guess need to tell him then." Yami said.

"What brought this on?" Atemu asked.

"When Leo said that Yugi could have died, it got me thinking. I guess I know that I don't want Yugi to die not knowing how I feel about him. Maybe there is someone else who had Yugi's heart, but I know that I want to at least fight for him to be with him." Yami said.

"Good. All it took was Yugi nearly freezing to death and getting hypothermia to make you realize that." Atemu said.

Yami glared. "Not funny." Yami said.

"I know. Come on. Let's go see how Yugi's doing." Atemu said.

Yami nodded, and the two went upstairs to the room that Yugi was in.

"Where were you two at?" Seto asked.

"just talking." Atemu said.

"Well, Yugi's doing slightly better. It's not much, but his skin color looks a little better." Leo said.

"What do you suggest that we do?" Heba asked.

"Well, I think that we're staying the night. There's no way I'm fighting that's storm on foot again." Leo said.

"I've already had rooms made ready." Seto said.

"We need to rest. We've had a long day." Leo said.

"Right. I'll show you." Seto said.

Everyone left the room, except for Yami and Leo.

"Yami, if Yugi starts shivering in the night, he's fine. It's a sign that his body temperature is starting to rise since he feels cold. His color should get better, and his skin will get warmer. Let me know if he wakes up." Leo said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Yami asked.

"Because I know that it would take an army of magic wielders to get you out of this room, so I'm not going to bother. Just keep an eye on him." Leo said.

"I will." Yami said.

Leo nodded and left the room.

Yami turned back to look at Yugi. He walked over to Yugi's bedside and reached out to gently stroke Yugi's cheek. He felt his heart tears apart at the icy feel instead of the natural warmth. Yami sighed. He took off his shoes and jacket before he pulled up the blankets and climbed into bed beside Yugi, making sure that Yugi was covered well enough. It was hot for Yami, but he was willing to deal with it for Yugi's sake. Yami reached over and wrapped his arms around Yugi, bringing the smaller frame closer to his own body. He could feel how cold Yugi's skin was, but forced himself not cringe at the coldness. He knew that Yugi needed him right now, and that was enough to make him not pull away. Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead and said, "I'm sorry, Yugi. I'm going to be right here for you during all of this." With that spoken promise, Yami fell into a light sleep.

During the middle of the night, Yami woke up when he felt shaking. Looking down, Yami noticed that Yugi was shivering. He almost panicked until he remembered that Leo said it was sign of Yugi's body temperature going up. Yami hugged Yugi tighter.

Yugi, sensing the warmth, cuddled up closer to Yami.

Yami tightened his hold and said, "It's all right, Yugi. I'm right here."

Yami continued to hold Yugi through the night.

* * *

Yugi's found and doing slightly better.

The next chapter will be about waking up in Yami's arms.

R&R.


	3. The Morning After

Chapter 3- The Morning After

Yugi wasn't sure why, but he felt very warm that morning. He wasn't used to the extra warmth in bed, but he snuggled into it, intent on going back to sleep. Yugi felt something tightened around him, and he heard a sigh. That brought Yugi's mind out of the fog. He opened his eyes and nearly had a heart attack. Yami was in bed with him, and he was holding him in his sleep. 'What happened? Why is Yami in bed with me?' Yugi asked himself.

Yami was still fast asleep. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Yugi.

Yugi shook his head slightly. His head hurt, and he really wasn't in any mood to figure out what was going on, so he just snuggled back against his Dark and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next time that someone woke up, it was Yami. He glanced down and saw that Yugi was snuggled up against him. Yami couldn't help, but think about how cute Yugi looked despite what he had went through the say before.

Yugi's face was still a little pale, but his color looked a lot better than the day before. He wasn't shivering like he had been the night before, so Yami was sure that he was better.

'I'm glad that's over. That was just scary.' Yami thought.

Yami moved around and got the hot water bottle out from under the bed since they were cold and set them aside on the table beside the bed.

Yami heard a soft sigh and glanced over at Yugi, who was slowly rousing up. "Yugi, are you awake?" Yami +*/- softly.

Yugi opened his eyes tiredly and looked at Yami.

"How are you feeling?" Yami asked.

"Tired." Yugi replied.

"Well, that's understandable." Yami stated.

"Yami, what are you even doing in my room?" Yugi asked.

Yami blinked. He realized that Yugi's mind must have still been in a fog. "Yugi, this isn't your room." Yami said.

Yugi frowned. "I didn't go to your room, though." Yugi protested.

Yami smiled. "Yugi, we're not at the house. We're at the Kaiba mansion." Yami said.

Yugi's eyes flew open, and he sat up quickly. "Why are we here?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, don't you remember what happened yesterday?" Yami asked.

Yugi frowned. "I remember leaving the mansion to go home yesterday, but I don't remember much else." Yugi replied. He looked at Yami and said, "What happened?" He was hoping that Yami would be able to shed some light on what was going on.

Before Yami had the chance to answer, the door to the room opened, and Leo walked into the room.

"Yugi, you're awake." Leo said, obviously relieved.

Yugi frowned. "Yeah, I am. What's so amazing about that?" Yugi asked.

Leo looked at Yami, who shook his head. Leo realized that Yugi had no idea what had happened to him the day before.

"Yugi, you were caught in that blizzard yesterday. We had to go out and search for you." Yami said.

"What?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Leo nodded. "We found you unconscious in the snow, Yugi. You're lucky that we were able to get to you in time." Leo said.

"You mean, I almost died?" Yugi asked.

"You could have. You ended up having hypothermia." Leo said.

"I didn't mean to cause that trouble." Yugi said.

"Well, you sure as hell did that!"

The group turned and looked around to find that Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Heba, and Atemu were standing outside of the room.

Yami glared and said, "Oh, shut up, Seto!"

"Well, he did!" Seto argued.

"Come on, you tow. Knock it off." Yuesei said as he also appeared.

"How are you feeling, Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Okay, considering it sounds like I could be dead right about now." Yugi said.

"Well, I suggest that we have a hot breakfast because I know for a fact that Yugi needs to eat, and I am certain that we are all hungry." Leo said.

"I'll go tell the cook." Mokuba said and ran off.

"Hold up, Mokuba! I'll go with you!" Joey said.

Seto grabbed Joey and pulled him back before he could take off after Mokuba. "Oh, no you don't, puppy. The cook has threatened to quit if you stay in the kitchen when she's trying to cook considering you eat everything faster than she can cook, so you are going to stay right here and wait to be told that breakfast is ready." Seto said.

"Aw, man." Joey said.

"Well, considering how you eat, it doesn't surprise me." Atemu said.

Leo turned to Yugi and said, "How do you really feel?"

"Kind of tired. And a little confused. I just don't remember being caught out in that storm." Yugi said.

"Well, that's something that usually happens with people who get hypothermia. They don't remember getting caught in what caused them to get hypothermia, and you'll probably stay tired for awhile." Leo said.

"Can I ask one question, though?" Yugi asked.

"What's that?" Heba asked.

"Why were you sleeping in here, Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami had to fight his blush, knowing that Yugi was referring to the fact that they had been sleeping in the same bed.

Atemu would usually tease Yami, but decided to give his brother a break. "Oh, you know how protective of you Yami is. It would have taken us knocking him out and locking him in a room with the use of magic to get him out of here, and then we would all have been killed for it, so Leo decided to just to let him stay in here last night." Atemu said.

"Besides, not like Yami's going to do anything to you." Heba said.

"You would have liked to have been able to." Atemu said low enough for only Yami to hear.

"Could we talk outside?" Yami asked, grabbing Atemu and practically dragging Atemu out of the room.

Mokuba came back into the room and said, "She'll have breakfast ready in about half an hour. Should I have it brought up?"

"No. We'll go downstairs unless Yugi wants to eat up here." Seto said.

"Um, I think I would prefer to eat downstairs." Yugi said.

"You hate staying in bed all day." Heba said.

"Yes, I do." Yugi agreed.

* * *

"Will you knock it off?" Yami growled.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Atemu asked innocently.

"Cut with the innocent act. Stop saying things like that when Yugi's around." Yami said.

"But it's fun to try and get you to blush." Atemu said.

"Well, knock it off. I'm sick of you doing everything in your power to get me to blush in front of Yugi." Yami said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "You said that you were planning to tell him anyway, so why do you care?" Atemu asked.

"Maybe because I would rather tell Yugi in my own time in my own way without you trying to force me to tell him." Yami said. He sighed and said, "Besides, I don't think that telling him right after he has learned that he could have died is the best time to tell him anything like that."

"Fine. I'll back off. At least while we're here." Atemu said.

"Oh, there you two are." Heba said.

The two turned to see that the others had come downstairs.

"We were all heading downstairs so that we could eat." Seto said.

"Okay. Let's go on." Yami said.

The group headed on down and entered the living room.

"Holy cow! I didn't notice that when I came down here before!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Everyone looked out the window that Mokuba was looking out of and saw that the snow had piled up high the night before.

"Seto, I think that you're going to have a few houseguests for a while." Leo said.

Seto groaned. "Fantastic. There's no way that I am going to be able to get to work today." Seto said.

"You've needed a day off for a while, so enjoy it." Joey said.

Seto glared. "I don't need to take a day off, puppy. I'll just have to work from here today, I guess." Seto said.

"You're a workaholic." Yami muttered.

"I am not a workaholic!" Seto shouted.

"Actually, big brother, you are. You're always working, whether you're at the office or at home, you're working." Mokuba said.

Seto glared down at his little brother with a mild glare.

Breakfast was announced ready, and the group went into the dining room to eat.

* * *

"Yugi, are you sure that you're all right?" Heba asked, sitting in the bedroom with Yugi, who was laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm just tired." Yugi said, opening one eye to look over at his brother. "You can stop worrying. I'll be fine." Yugi assured him.

"Yugi, you were trapped out in a blizzard for several hours. You ended up having hypothermia, and you could have died. Believe me. It's going to take a lot more than you telling me that you're okay to make me feel better about all of this." Heba said.

Yugi sighed and sat up to look at his brother. "I know that it was stupid of me to go out in that storm when I saw that it was bad, but I thought that I would be able to make it home before it got as bad as it did. I should have done what Joey and Seto tried to get me to do and stay here, but I was a stubborn and decided that I would go on home. It was my own fault that I ended up in the condition that I was in. I just wish that all of you hadn't worried and had to get out in that storm." Yugi said.

"You actually owe being alive to Yami." Heba said.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you know how protective of you he was. When you didn't get home, he got worried about you. We tried to tell him that you most likely had decided to stay with Seto and Joey because of the storm. Yami wasn't satisfied because he knew that you always called if you wouldn't get home when you had said that you would. So, he went to his room and sued his cell phone to try and call you, but you didn't answer. When he told us, Leo said to call the mansion just to satisfy him. That's how we found out that you had left the mansion two hours before. We all left the house and started to look for you." Heba said.

"Wow. I guess I do really owe him my life." Yugi said.

"There's more. When we were looking, we knew that you wouldn't hear us because of how loud the wind was, so we were just having to look with our eyes. Well, when Yami was running, he tripped over something in the snow. It turned out to be you." Heba said.

"I think that I am going to have to give Yami a big thanks." Yugi said.

"Yeah. He also stayed in here with you all night." Heba said.

"That doesn't surprise me. Yami wasn't going to leave me until he knew for a fact that I was okay." Yugi said.

"So, how was it waking up to him this morning?" Heba asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't be the first time considering the fact that I go to his room to get away form the noise that you and Atemu tend to make at night." Yugi said.

"What about Leo and Yuesei?" Heba asked, fighting his blush at the mention of him and Atemu.

"They're not as bad as you two. At least they try to be quiet." Yugi said.

"You always go to Yami's room?" Heba asked.

"If it wakes me up, or if I can't get to sleep because of it, yes. He doesn't care. Usually, when I come in there, I don't even have to tell him why, especially when it's late at night." Yugi said.

Heba frowned. "Have you ever gone into his room and he's already asleep?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. Several times. I mentioned that once, and I went back to my room. Yami told me after that that I could come on in there, and get in bed with him since he knew that it would be impossible for me to sleep otherwise." Yugi said.

"So, you have slept with him." Heba said with a smirk.

"Yes, but not like you have with Atemu." Yugi shot back.

Heba blushed a deep red. "Could you stop that?" Heba asked.

"You first." Yugi replied.

"Fine. Are you ever going to tell him how you feel about him, anyway?" Heba asked.

"If you had asked me this yesterday, I would have said no. Now, I'm not so sure." Yugi said.

"Really?" Heba asked, genuinely surprised. He had thought that Yugi would never cave in and tell him.

Yugi nodded. "You know, I didn't want him to know because I was scared of his reaction. Heba, I could have died last night. If you all hadn't found me when you did, I would have, and I would never have had the chance to tell him. I guess I realize that I don't really want Yami or myself to die without knowing the truth. I know that he might not feel the same as I do, but I think that I would feel a lot better if Yami knew how I felt." Yugi said.

"Good. I have always said that you need to tell Yami, and I think that this is a good thing. Yami is your best friend, Yugi. Keeping something like this from him isn't good for your friendship." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm not. I'll need to figure out how I need to do it, but I am going to tell him." Yugi said.

"Why not now?" Heba asked.

Yugi glared. "Heba, this is something that is personal and private. I am not doing it while snowed in at a mansion with seven people that I know listening in, and before you say it, I know that you would be listening to every word that was said." Yugi said.

Heba sighed and said, "Fine. You never know when something could happen, though. If you want the chance to be in a relationship Yami, you need to tell him soon. You and I both know that Yami is the most wanted guy at school, and there are a lot of girls and more than one guy that would jump at the chance to date him. You don't need to waste this chance." Heba said.

"Okay. I am not going to do it now, but I will soon." Yugi said. He looked over at Heba and said, "And I'm not telling you when I'm going to do it." Yugi said.

"Damn. Now I can't listen in Heba said.

"That would be the point." Yugi replied.

* * *

"All right, Yami. Enough is enough." Seto said.

Yami looked up from the cards he was holding. "It was your idea to play a game of Duel Monsters, Seto. Don't blame me for winning." Yami said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant." Seto said.

"He's referring to the fact that you need to tell Yugi how you feel about him." Leo said, looking up from his book.

Yami glared. "That is none of your concern, Seto." Yami snapped.

"Like hell it isn't. You look at him in that way all the time. He'll catch on if you don't watch it." Seto said.

"That's my concern, not yours." Yami said.

"Yami, he si right. You and Yugi are best friends, and it's not right to keep something like this from your best friend." Yuesei said.

"I already talked to Atemu about all of this, and I have decoded to tell him." Yami said.

"Then why are you downstairs?" Seto demanded.

"Because I am not doing it in a house of six people, four of which would listen in." Yami said.

"I wouldn't." Leo said.

"I know. You and Yuesei are the ones that wouldn't. The other five would. I will tell Yugi when I want, and I am certainly not telling you all when I do because I don't want you to listen in." Yami said.

"You take all the fin out of everything, Yami." Seto said.

"I'm not going to let you use my personal life for your own amusement." Yami said.

"Fine. Just tell him soon. Yugi's one of the cutest kids at school, and he has girls fawning over him all the time. I know that there are several guys who would also like the chance to date him." Seto said.

"And that person would have been dead by now, too." Yami said.

"Yami, just don't wait too long to tell him. You never know when someone might come along that catches Yugi's attention, or deiced to try and make Yugi fall for them. It's been known to happen." Leo warned.

'I'll ell him soon. I won't lose him to someone before I have the chance to tell Yugi what I feel for him.' Yami thought.

"Damn!" Seto growled as Yami wiped out the rest of his life points.

Yami smirked and said, "I win, Seto."

* * *

That's chapter 3.

Unexpected confessions are in the next chapter.

R&R.


	4. The Same Confession

Chapter 4- The Same Confession

"Please, big brother." Mokuba pleaded.

"No." Seto said.

"Why not? School's canceled for the day, and I really want to go out and play in the snow." Mokuba whined.

"Because I don't want you going out and getting sick." Seto said.

"Please, Seto. I won't stay out too long. Can I please play?" Mokuba asked.

"No." Seto said a little more forcefully.

Joey sighed. "Come on, Seto. Letting Mokuba play outside for an hour is not going to hurt anything. Besides, as long as he bundles up and doesn't stay outside too long, he won't get sick." Joey said.

Seto glared. "Don't' get into this, puppy." Seto said.

"Hey. You said when I moved in that I would be responsible for helping you raise Mokuba, so I do get a say in this." Joey said.

Seto silently cursed. Sometimes, he wished that he had never said that he had never said that to Joey. "Fine. You can go out and play, Mokuba." Seto said.

"Yes!" Mokuba shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Only for an hour, and if you get sick, don't come crying to me." Seto said.

"Okay." Mokuba said, running upstairs to get ready to go out.

Seto glared at Joey. "You know, you let him get away with too much." Seto said.

"And you don't let him have enough fun." Joey replied.

* * *

Yugi and Heba were laying on the bed in the room that Yugi was using.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi said.

Atemu opened the door and walked in. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Atemu said.

"No. What's up, Atemu?" Heba asked.

"Well, Mokuba and Joey are going to go out and play in the snow for awhile, and they wanted to know if we wanted to go out with them." Atemu said.

"After nearly freezing to death in the snow, do you really think that I would want to go out and play in it?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't think that you would, Yugi. What about you, Heba?" Atemu asked.

"Well-" Heb started. He would have liked to gone out and play, but he really didn't want to leave Yugi alone in the house.

"Heba, go out if you want to. I'll be fine in here alone for an hour or two." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Heba asked.

"Yes, I am sure, Heba. If you want to go out and play, then go." Yugi said.

"Okay. I'll see you in a while." Heba said.

"In that case, so will I." Atemu said.

The two left the room, leaving Yugi alone.

Yugi shook his head. 'Heba worries about me a little too much.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami saw Atemu, Heba, Joey, and Mokuba heading out the door. "Where are all of you going?" Yami asked.

"We're going to go out and play for a little while." Mokuba replied.

"Oh. Did Yugi want to come?" Joey asked.

"Joey, after spending yesterday in the snow and nearly freezing to death in it, do you really think that Yugi is going to want to go out and okay in the snow?" Heba asked.

"No. I guess not." Joey replied.

"You want to come Yami?" Atemu asked.

"No. I think that I like being healthy." Yami replied.

"Okay. See you in a little while." Mokuba said as the four went outside.

Yami shook his head and headed up the stairs.

* * *

"I give in too easily now." Seto muttered.

"Well, you know that Joey's right. Mokuba does need the chance to be a kid." Leo said.

"An hour isn't going to hurt anything." Yuesei added.

"That's not the point. Ever since I started Joey, I have been letting Mokuba get away with more and more. I'm getting soft thanks to him." Seto said.

"Seto, it's not a complete bad thing. Joey is a good thing for you and Mokuba. After all, it does keep Mokuba from bugging you to play with him." Leo said.

"Yeah. Mokuba likes having him around." Seto said. 'As I do.' Seto thought.

Leo and Yuesei looked at each other and gave each other a silent smile. They knew that Seto loved having Joey around, even if he didn't want to admit to anyone except himself.

* * *

Yami knocked on the door to Yugi's room and said, "Yugi, can I come in?"

"Yeah, Yami. Come on in." Yugi replied.

Yami opened the door and walked in to find that Yugi was laying on the bed, watching TV.

"What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I just thought that since the others were outside trying to get themselves sick, I would come and keep you company." Yami said.

"You don't have to do that, Yami. I'll be fine for a while by myself if you want to go out with the others." Yugi said.

Yami sat down on the bed and said, "I like my health, so I would rather stay indoors."

Yugi smiled. "You haven't liked snow that much since you got the flu last year." Yugi said.

"No. I hated feeling that sick. I was sick in bed for a week." Yami said.

"Yeah, and since you were threatening to send everyone to the Shadow Realm, I had to be the one that took care of you because I'm the only person that you wouldn't do that to." Yugi said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I didn't really want people around me so that they could baby me and treat me like some kind of invalid. You didn't do that, which is something that I am grateful for." Yami said.

"I knew that you didn't like being treated like that, so I figured that I wouldn't." Yugi said.

"Which is something that I will always be grateful for." Yami said.

"I heard that you beat Seto earlier.: Yugi said.

"Who told you?" Yami asked.

"Seto did." Yugi replied.

Yami blinked. "Yugi, Seto would never admit that he lost to anyone, especially me." Yami said.

"He didn't tell me. I knew when I heard him curse." Yugi said.

"Oh. I guess he did do that kind of loud." Yami said.

"Yeah. He did. I figured that you had beat him, and knowing Seto, he probably challenged you to a game of Duel Monsters." Yugi said.

"Yeah. He did. It was a pretty close game, but I still came out on top." Yami said, laying down on the bed.

Yugi shook his head. "You like to gloat when you beat him." Yugi said.

"At least I don't do it to his face." Yami pointed out.

"Yeah. You didn't." Yugi agreed. He got off the bed and fell with a cry.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Yami asked, off the bed and by his side in a second.

"I'm going to have to kill Heba. He doesn't need to leave things lying around." Yugi said, picking up a game Heba had left on the floor.

"I wonder whose more scatterbrained: Joey or Heba." Yami said, helping Yugi up.

"I don't think that either one is more scatterbrained than the other." Yugi said.

"Yeah. You're probably right." Yami agreed. Yami looked Yugi and over and said, "Are you all right? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm not hurt." Yugi assured him.

"If you're sure." Yami said.

"I am, Yami. You worry too much." Yugi said.

"Well, I really don't want you to get hurt any worse than you were yesterday." Yami said.

"I know that what happened yesterday was bad, but I'll be fine." Yugi said.

"Okay. I guess that I was just kind of worried." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know you are." Yugi replied.

Yami took a step forward only to trip over what Yugi had and fell right into Yugi, knocking Yugi backwards onto the bed with Yami on top of him.

"Sorry, Yugi." Yami said, getting off of him.

"It's okay." Yugi said, sitting up.

"I really don't want to hurt you, Yugi." Yami said.

"You didn't, Yami. I'm fine." Yugi assured him.

"Good. I really didn't want to hurt. I love you too much for that." Yami said. The moment Yami spoke, he was kicking himself. /Damn it! I didn't meant to say that!/ Yami thought, not realizing that he had left the mind link open.

Yugi looked at him, wide-eyed. "W-what did you say?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked at Yugi and could see the shock in his Light's eyes. /I hope Yugi doesn't hate me for this./ Yami thought, still not realizing the mind link was open.

"Yami, I would never hate you. You know that." Yugi said.

Yami was shocked until he realized why Yugi knew what he had been thinking. He shut the mind link, determined to keep anymore of his thoughts from slipping out.

"Yami, why did you say that?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. "Yugi, the truth is that Is aid that because well, because I love you. I have been for a while now." Yami said.

"You are?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "I don't know when it happened, but I know that I fell in love with you at some point. I know that you might not feel the same way, Yugi, but when you were trapped out in that blizzard, and I thought that you might die from the hypothermia, I realized that I couldn't live with the thought that you had died without knowing how I really felt about you." Yami said.

"You mean that?" Yugi asked.

"More than you'll ever know, aibou." Yami replied.

"Yami, I wish that you had told me all this sooner." Yugi said. He smiled gently and said, "Because I love you, too."

Yami looked at him in shock. "You do?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "I have for a long time. I guess I never knew how to tell you that. I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way, and that that would ruin our friendship. After what happened yesterday, I realized that I wanted you to know how I felt before something happened to either one of us. I wanted you to know the truth, too. I do love you, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes started to shine. "Yugi, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." Yami said.

"Actually, I think that I do know." Yugi replied.

Yami smiled, and pulled Yugi closer to him and kissed him.

At that moment, the door fell open, and Atemu, Heba, Joey, Mokuba, and Seto fell into the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Yami shouted.

"Um, nothing." Heba said.

"Nothing. It looked to me like you were spying on us." Yami growled.

"Probably because they were." Leo said, looking into the room

Yuesei noticed Yami's look and said, "I think that all of you might want to run before Yami gets his hands on you."

The group took one look at Yami's angry face before they took off out of the room with Yami hot on their heels.

"Well, whatever they heard certainly made Yami upset." Leo said. He turned to Yugi and said, "What exactly did they hear?"

"Me ad Yami telling each other that we were in love with each other." Yugi replied.

"So, you finally told each other." Yuesei said.

"Not really. It slipped out on Yami's part, and he told me the truth, and then I told him the truth." Yugi answered. He blinked and then said, "You two knew?"

Leo and Yuesei nodded.

"We know most of what does on with you kids, Yugi. We knew about Seto and Joey before any of you even suspected it." Leo answered.

"I guess you got sick of me and Yami tiptoeing around each other then." Yugi said.

Leo nodded. "Yep, but at least you did." Leo said.

"I guess you and Yami will be spending more time together." Yuesei said.

"Probably not. We spend a lot of time together now as it is. We just won't be hiding that anymore." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It'll be more personal and intimate." Leo said.

Knowing Leo like he did, Yugi knew he hadn't meant sex, but he blushed anyway.

"Get back here!" Yami shouted from downstairs.

"Someone help!" Joey shouted.

"Calm down, Yami!" Atemu said.

"It's not like we heard anything bad!" Heba added.

"Come on, Yami. Give us break!" Mokuba added.

"Don't break anything in my house!" Seto said.

Yugi sighed. "I'd better go stop him." Yugi said before going downstairs.

Leo and Yuesei looked at each other.

"Now that they're together, we can stop stressing." Leo said.

"Indeed." Yuesei agreed.

"Yami, stop!" Yugi shouted.

"I just want them to give me a little more privacy!" Yami said angrily.

"One thing is for sure. We get a lot of good drama out of this group." Leo said.

"And we'll probably get even more." Leo agreed.

They were just glad that Yugi and Yami finally told each other, even if it took a blizzard to force them to.

**THE END **

* * *

That's the end of this story. Hope you liked it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

My next story will probably be longer, and I'll probably base it in ancient Egypt since I haven't done one there in a while.

R&R.


End file.
